The opportunity to conduct the proposed research will provide extensive training in the fields of both neuroimmunology and behavioral pharmacology. I hope to further hone my skill in in vitro immunological assessment, animal surgical procedures, and in vivo pharmacological manipulations, as well as broaden my knowledge of immunology and drugs of abuse. The guidance provided by my co- advisors, Linda Dykstra and Donald Lysle will teach me to think in a critical, scientific manner ana to express my findings and ideas to others in an rational, understandable fashion. The abilities which I expect to gain from working on the proposed research project will serve me well in any career that requires extensive scientific knowledge.